Happy Birthday, Big Eyes
by OMGITSKEL
Summary: It's Jude's eighteenth birthday, and she's spending it with Tommy at the rehearsal space. Will things go the way they did in 18 part 1? or will everthing take a different turn. OneShot. HOT.


So. this is my first oneshot on here. I posted this on DLS under "Happy Birthday, Girl". I like this title better!!! ANDD. I own nothing. although i wish i did, cause then IS would go on forever..

**Happy Birthday Big Eyes**

"I have a surprise for you. Early birthday gift", Tommy said, his eyes glued to the beautiful specimen sitting next to him. Never in a million years did he think he would find the love of hi life in an eighteen year old teenager.

"I already have everything I ever wanted", replied Jude, wondering the same about Tommy. She picked up a strawberry from the large bowl and fed Tommy. He gladly accepted the fruit, and enjoyed the sweet flavor the berry left behind.

"Everything you think you know, except this". Jude gave Tommy a look of intrigue and stood up. Before Tommy could cover her eyes, she glanced at her surroundings. The rehearsal space. Not the most romantic place to spend a birthday. Tommy had, however, tried to spice the place up a bit with soft candle lighting, warm blankets, and red roses placed strategically around the room.

"Okay, let me guess", Jude said, leaning her back against Tommy. His hands laced around her waist and rested on her hips for a moment before trailing upward covering her eyes. He guided her to the piano bench, and they sat side by side.

"Umm, a bedazzler? Leg warmers?", Jude questioned, her eyes still covered with Tommy's hands. Jude could feel his calloused fingers on her soft skin.

"A Subscription to O?"

"Just keep your eyes closed". She bit her bottom lip in anticipation, and muttered a quiet okay. Tommy took a deep breath. This was it. It was now too late to turn back, and he was unsure of how Jude would react. He began to play. Jude opened her eyes as he began to sing.

"Have you got love to burn. Kisses for days." Jude rested her chin on Tommy's shoulder as he continued.

"Don't you wanna grab on to something real, and never let it get away." With that last line he leaned his shoulder into Jude, and gave her a loving glance.

"And if it comes true. I've only got love to burn for you." Tommy played the last few notes of music, and looked at Jude.

"You wrote me a song?" Jude asked completely awe-struck. Tommy didn't have to answer. He just looked into the bottomless depth of her eyes. Jude noticed something different in Tommy's eyes. They had darkened, and were full of an emotion she had never seen before.

"I love it." Tommy leaned in. their hot breath mingling together in the centimeters between them. Their lips met sending sparks through both of their bodies. Tommy wrapped his arms around Jude, and pulled her closer to him, while Jude caressed his neck. She took the initiative to deepen the kiss, and Tommy parted his lips welcomingly. They explored each other's mouths until the lack of oxygen was too much to bare.

Jude wanted nothing more then to feel Tommy's tough. She stood up, and guided them back to the blanket they were sitting on earlier. Only inches apart, Jude reached up between them, and began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Jude…" Tommy mumbled. She replied before he could finish.

"Tommy, I want to. I've wanted this for a while now. Besides, I know you do too." A slight smile grew on Tommy's face, and he gave a small nod, as if to agree with hr last comment. He began to unfasten the buttons of his own shirt. When he was finished he slid it off along with his leather jacket. When he looked up, Jude had already removed her shirt. Clad in her bra, black leggings, and boots, Tommy's small smile grew almost ear to ear.

"Your turn." Jude said the same smile appearing on her face. Tommy began to take off his shoes and sock. Jude followed suit. Soon they were standing across from each other, Tommy in his boxers, and Jude in her bra and panties. Tommy hooked his finger under her bra strap, and pulled her in for the next long awaited kiss. Jude moaned into Tommy's mouth and he caressed her lower back. Tommy reached down and gently squeezed Jude's bottom.

Jude was feelings sensations she had never felt before, and the fact that she was discovering them with Tommy made it all that much better. She slid her hands down Tommy's back to his ass, mocking his motions. She was sure to take in every inch of him. She felt every muscle, every drop of sweat, anything to help her remember this night.

Feeling bold, she brought her hand around and grazed the bulge beneath his boxers. Tommy gasped, and Jude smiled against his lips. Feeling even more daring, she slipped her hands into the band of his boxers and began to pull them down his hips. Once they reached his ankles, Tommy kicked them off, joining the rest of the clothes scattered around the room. Jude gave all her attention to his neck. Nipping and sucking in all the right places. She slowly made her way down his well-developed chest. She stopped at his nipples and gave them the all the attention they deserved.

Tommy was surprised at her forwardness, but had no problem that she was in control. She could take things at her own pace that way. Tommy felt a small warm hand encompass his erection. He groaned, and threw his had back. Jude began to stroke him excruciatingly slow. She looked up to Tommy's face, and his eyed were closed. With a playful grin, she stopped the assault on his chest, and knelt in front of him. She bean to kiss and caress his thighs. When Tommy felt this, he opened his eyes and looked down. After placing a few more kisses around his length, she took the tip of it into her mouth. Unsure of what to do next, she went with her gut instinct. She took more of him into her mouth. Her full lips glided along his shaft, while her free hand caressed his balls.

What ever Jude was doing was right. Tommy moaned her name, and ran his fingers through her hair. He grasped the sides of her head, and pulled her to him, causing Jude to take more of him into her mouth. Jude let out muffled cough, and Tommy apologize. He was close, and stopped Jude before it was too late. He got down onto his knees. He kissed her again, tasting himself in her mouth. He reached around and unfastened the clasp of her bra. He leisurely pulled the straps down her arms, and off her. His gaze slipped from her face to what was now exposed.

"Hey. I'm up here.", Jude smirked. She thought she would feel more self-conscious, but Tommy made for feel like goddess. He looked into her eyes once more.

"Your beautiful.", he kissed her lips.

"Perfect.", he kissed her jaw.

"Amazing.", he kissed his way down her neck. After each kiss, another compliment, until he reached her chest.

"You forgot to mention jaw-dropping, brilliant, gorgeous. Need I go on?" Jude said playfully. Tommy smiled before he lowered his head, and kissed around her rigid nipple and taking it into his mouth. Jude arched her back into him. His hand fondled her neglected breast. After a few moments, he switched to give the other the same attention. He blew hot air onto her before taking her nipple into his mouth.

"Tommy," Jude moaned. Tommy lightly nibbled at her before stopping his assault.

"Lay down". Jude did as she was told. Once she was down, Tommy situated himself on top of her. Jude could feel his erection pressing into her hip. Her imagination had served correct when sizing him up, but it didn't scare her. She knew Tommy would be gentle. She felt him kiss hr chest again, only this time he continued down her body. He made his way down her abdomen, leaving a trial of hot kisses and sensual toughing. When he reached her panties, he let out a soft laugh. Leave it to Jude to wear "days of the week" underwear.

"Tommy stop it! Its laundry day, and I wasn't exactly planning this!" she explained, pointing her finger between the two of them.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop!", Tommy said with one last giggle. He brought himself to the band of her panties, and kissed from one hip, and across to the other. He continued his ministrations on her abdomen, while slipping a hand between her thighs. Jude inhale sharply as her entire body began to tingle. Tommy pulled her bottoms all the way down her soft milky thighs, past her knee, and then past her feet. When they were off, Tommy began to kiss her toes. As he worked his way down her calf, he massaged each area with his warm hands after his lips left it.

As he closed in on her center, Jude could feel his closeness, and she shuddered with excitement. He parted her legs, ad brought his face to her. He let his tongue tease Jude. Slowly licking and sucking. She bucked her hips against Tommy as he suckled her. He slowed his actions, and slid one finger deep into her. He slowly pulled out, and drew in another finger, readying Jude for him. He lowered his head once again, devouring her center. Jude moaned his name. She tangled hr hands in his dampened hair, and sighed heavily as he took her into a state of euphoria. Tommy moved back up to her face and kissed her before leaving, in search of his pants.

While Tommy searched for the tiny foil package, Jude began to second guess her action for the night. Was she making the right decision? Was she ready for this? Yes, she was eighteen, a legal adult, but she was about to make love to Tommy Quincy. Was she ready for that type of relationship with him? Tommy found the square parcel, kissed it, thanked God he had one, and returned to Jude.

"Are you okay?", he asked as soon as he seen the perplexed expression on her face. She looked at Tommy, and the nervousness she felt quickly dissipated.

"I will be," she said coyly, as she pulled him to her. She kissed his jaw line, and moved to his earlobe. She tickled it with her tongue, and snatched the condom from his hand. She flipped them over, and she straddled his thighs. She tore the wrapper open, and ever so slowly rolled the condom onto Tommy's shaft, throwing the packaging to the side. She kissed Tommy one last time before sliding him into her. She gasped at the feeling The mixture of pain and pleasure was too much for her, and she closed her eyes tightly before letting out a barely audible "Tommy".

"Open your eyes girl. Look at me," Tommy said in between short breaths. She opened them and stared into his eyes. He began thrusting into Jude a little harder, holding her hips, and guiding her down. Ant command Jude asked, Tommy obliged. Their bodies rocked together, both on the verge of an orgasm.

They went over the edge in rapid succession. First Jude, and soon after, Tommy. He pumped erratically into her a few more times, riding his orgasm out. He collapsed onto Jude. They laid quietly for a while, both wilsting the air to return to their burning lungs. Jude could still feel Tommy inside her, and when he pulled himself out to clean himself, she let out a soft cry. When h returned, he laid down and pulled Jude flush against him.

"I love you, girl. You're incredible," Tommy stated staring into the eyes of his one true love.

"You're not so bad yourself, Quincy," Jude replied, and leaned in for a kiss. Tommy turned his head, ad Jud caught his aw with her lips.

"I was, uh, thinking," he choked out while Jude placed kisses along his jaw line towards his ear.

"Play it at your party. With me on piano. Finally tell everyone about us". Jude stopped her attack on his neck, and looks at him.

"Umm, yeah. About that.. We need to talk…"

The End


End file.
